halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Everest
|length= |width= |engine=Deuterium Core Reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |hull=Titanium-A battle plate |navigation=AI, with backup'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 475 |armament=*An unconfirmed number of MAC guns *80 Archer Missile pods (2400 missiles) *50 mm M910 Point-defense guns (45000 blocks) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles (105) |complement=*GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptors *Pelican dropships |passengers=Marines, ODSTs, and pilots |role=Fleet Command and Control |destroyed=Presumed April 18, 2543 |battles=*Second Battle of HarvestHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, pages 462-467''Halo Wars: Genesis, pages 1-10 *Battle of Alpha Aurigae'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', ''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 470 *Battle of XI Boötis A *Battle of the Great Bear *Battle of Leonis Minoris *Battle of Psi SerpentisHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, pages 476-482 |affiliation=UNSC |fleet=*UNSC Battle Group X-Ray (2525-2526) *UNSC Battle Group India (2543) |namedcrew=*Sekmet (shipboard AI in 2526) |captains=VADM Preston J. Cole }} UNSC ''Everest'' was the flagship of Admiral Preston J. Cole's fleets. In 2525 it was the fleet command cruiser of UNSC Battle Group X-Ray and in 2543 UNSC Battle Group India. Background A , the Everest commanded the fleet in battle against the Covenant in the Epsilon Indi, Alpha Aurigae, XI Boötis A, Groombridge-1830, Leonis Minoris, and Psi Serpentis star systems. It was presumed destroyed with all hands, including Vice Admiral Cole, at the Battle of Psi Serpentis while destroying over 300 Covenant vessels by causing planet Viperidae, a super-gas giant, to undergo artificial fusion and ignite temporarily as a brown dwarf star. In commemoration of her and her commander's efforts, a painting was hung in HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 on Sydney, Earth called "Admiral Cole's Last Stand."Halo: First Strike, page 100 Post-War Codename: SURGEON speculated in his report Historical/Psychological Analysis of Cole, Preston J. that Cole actually survived the Battle of Psi Serpentis. SURGEON's theory, supported by UNSC AIs, was that the ship lost at Psi Serpentis to the Viperidae micronova was actually , an irreparably damaged cruiser. SURGEON postulated that Cole used Io as a decoy while Everest escaped. In any case, neither Everest nor Cole were ever seen again.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, pages 482-487 Trivia *An Elite survivor from the Battle of the Great Bear was held in the Bio-Hazard Unit of the UNSC Everest. *It was on Everest that Admiral Cole wrote the first drafts of the protocol that is well known by his own name, the Cole Protocol. *UNSC Everest is probably named after either Mt. Everest, Earth's highest mountain, currently standing at 8840 m tall, or George Everest, who Mt. Everest was named after. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Silent Storm'' Sources Category:UNSC Cruiser Category:Halo: Evolutions